poc_questfandomcom-20200215-history
Technology
Technology is a list of technologies mastered or available to the Ymaryn empire. Administration * Administrative Math - Matured in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8920761/ Great works].[https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8921497/ Veekie's analysis of Great works update] accessed on November 14, 2017. ** Basic Administrative Math - Discovered in the update [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8277836/ Diplomatic problems]. Veekie's analysis of an update, where he mentioned new tech * Horse Couriers - Rulhuthyn's decision to allow rodeo as a form of entertainment paid off dividend in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8726102/ Horse daughter] with Rulwyna being the prime example of a horse courier. ** Chariot Couriers - Acquired in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8491690/ The salt must flow].[https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8492128/ Veekie's analysis of The salt must flow] accessed on November 14, 2017. * Memory - The earliest and default form of 'technology', present at the very beginning. Human memories are liable to be forgotten or made inaccessible, or even made inaccurate or fabricated. [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8008056/ Zamin's analysis of Consequences of charity] in this update accessed on November 19, 2017. * Writing (Mixed Logo-/Phonographic) - Originally a logographic writing system, it had came to incorporate phonographic features. ** Early Writing - Discovered during the [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8058159/ War Against the Blight] to cope with the increased bureaucratic demand that was partly as the result of the megaproject. * Non-Local Authority - Hewthyun implement specialist advisors positions in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8176870/ The canal begins] below him to ensure that fools like his predecessor don't come to power. * Early Indexing - The completion of the Library and then the need to count how many people that the polity can mobilize for war forced an improvement in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8690867/ Hero's End]. ** Primitive Indexing - Records of records, to be able to find information easily. It was invented by Magywna over months of thinking in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8500963/ Dreams of bureaucrats]. * Written Laws - Systematic code of law. It was first formalized in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8405419/ The Law] during the copper age. Bluefur87's notes of civilization sheet changes for The Law update. accessed on November 21, 2017. * Crude ragpaper - Made from cotton is high quality papers that will last for centuries. Acquired in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9655854/ A New Time for Heroes] as part of the king's decision to invest heavily when the Patricians couldn't and the traders too disinterested in investing in anything. Alchemy * Vitriol - Known to modern perspectives as sulfuric acid. Along with mercury amalgams and alembics, they appeared in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9472297/ Labour of Fire] as part of a new tech category.[https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9476844/ Abby Normal's analysis of Labour of Fire] accessed on November 25, 2017. * Mercury amalgams - Mercury alloy. Can be used to mine gold more efficiently. * Alembics - A method of distilling chemical. Construction * Arch - Discovered during a rapid construction period after the riot in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8644612/ High Times].[https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8648694/ Veekie analysis of High Times] accessed on November 25, 2017. * Wood - Was available from the very beginning. * Masonry - Acquired in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8013410/ Against the Sea]. [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8013559/ Zamin's analysis of Against the Sea] accessed on November 27, 2017. ** Mudbrick - Was available from the very beginning. * Noria * City Walls - Matured in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8920761/ Great works] with the rollout of mortar. * Surveying Economics * Early currency Energy Production * Muscle Power - Was available from the very beginning. * Animal Power * Water Power * Wind Power - Made possible through mass construction of mills(double main and a secondary) in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9705637/ Rumbling Omens].[https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9705807/ Abby Normal's diff on Rumbling Omens] accessed on November 29, 2017. * Classical charcoal kiln Food Production * Chinampas * Fishing * Watermills ** Central Milling - Invented during [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8058159/ War Against the Blight II] to cope with the increased demand on Black Soil labor. * Mollusc Cultivation * Orchards * Ox-pulled plough * Step Farming * Terra Preta - Otherwise known as black soil, it is man-made soil that is dark and fertile and composed of charcoal, bone, animal feces, potshards, and other organic matters. It was discovered during the update [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8052376/ Coastal Development]. Materials * Well Dressed Stone ** Stone - Was available from the very beginning. * Glazed pottery ** Pottery - Likely available from the very beginning. * Porcelain * Coloured glazes * Bronze - The Ymaryn acquired the technology through a hungry blacksmith accidentally left behind by the Thunder Horse in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8632942/ Strange arguments]. * Iron * Blown glass * Concrete - A combination of crushed stone or rubble mixed together with cement, is an amazingly versatile composite material that can be molded into desire shapes, barring material limitations and is used to construct all sort of structures, such as the dam, harbors, and so forth. Discovered in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9589874/ Iron Age Eye of the Storm] through the combination of increasing snail cultivation and building more glasswork. * Aqua glass - Pale blue-green colored clear glass. Discovered as part of a double main Glasswork action in the update, [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9546183/ Riding Off]. * Mortar * Pitch Medicine * Acupuncture/pressure - May or may not work, but the idea is to use pressure point and needles to relieve pain, showed up in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8540738/ Peculiar Results].[https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8541040/ Veekie's analysis of Peculiar Results] accessed on November 25, 2017. * Classical human anatomy - Replaced ancient human anatomy in update [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9511030/ Paleblood Moonrise]. ** ancient human anatomy * Empirical primitive sanitary theory - Acquired in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8438557/ Just like you imagined] as a result of finding a cure to cholera.[https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8438647/ Abby Normal's quotation of Technology sheet after the Just like you imagined update], accessed on November 17, 2017. * Herbalism * Hospice care - Place for the mentally ill or the terminally ill. Standardized in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8550023/ Steppe Destruction].[https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8550272/ Abby Normal's analysis of Steppe Destruction] accessed on November 25, 2017. * Oral rehydration therapy - Acquired in the same update as empirical primitive sanitary theory. * Primitive insect repellents * Ritual cowpox inoculation * Soap * Spiritualism * Professional doctors - A profession that crystallized in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9511030/ Paleblood Moonrise], as a result of completing The Academy megaproject. Metallurgy * Iron bloomeries ** Primitive iron bloomeries - Iron smelting was first developed in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8517080/ Above the mist; gold dulls to iron].[https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8517441/ Analysis of Above the mist; gold dulls to iron chapter by veekie] accessed on November 22, 2017. * Early blast furnaces * Trip hammers * Case hardening * Pattern welding * Bronze casting * Wire drawing * Crude crucible steel - Acquired in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9655854/ A New Time for Heroes] as a result of Artisans joining force together across international borders to work on figuring out crucible steel. Science * Formal geometry * Early algebra - Upgrade over proto-algebra in the update [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9511030/ Paleblood Moonrise] as a side effect of completing The Academy megaproject. ** Proto-algebra * Early alchemy * Ancestral Heroes * Polytheism - Evolved as a result of completing the Gand Temple in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8670824/ Literally every direction].[https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8671064/ Abby Normal's analysis of changes for Literally every direction] accessed on November 28, 2017. ** Animism - Was available from the beginning. * Organized Religion * Predictive Astrology ** Astrology - Systemized in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8553513/ Iron Time].[https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8553645/ Abby Normal's analysis of Iron Time] accessed on November 25, 2017. * Tested Observation * Philosophical Cynicism Transportation * Animal Husbandry - Was available from the very beginning. * Gravel Roads - In [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8601752/ Roads towards wars], leftover byproducts from the mines was used to make a new road surface that was faster and smoother to travel on.[https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8601838/ Abby Normal's analysis of Roads toward Wars] accessed on November 25, 2017. ** Groomed Trails - Invented in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8076560/ War Against the Blight III - Patrikwos' Response].[https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8079258/ Zamin's analysis of War Against the Blight III - Patrikwos's Response] accessed on November 27, 2017. * Spoked Wheel Vehicles - Showed up in at the same time as gravel roads. ** Plank Wheel Carts *** Travois - Sled used to carry goods. Was available from the very beginning. Watercraft * Major docks * Longships * Catamarans - A catamaran is a two hull design known for its speedy performance and stability. The design was finalized in the update [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8969508/ Epic Age II]. * Lateen sails - Allow ships more freedom to move where they want, rather than the direction of the current or the wind. Discovered in the update [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8969508/ Epic Age II]. * Galleys References